


A Brothers Love

by Puglover2021



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puglover2021/pseuds/Puglover2021
Summary: Hi, this includes a trigger warning for a slight panic attack, don’t like don’t read
Kudos: 10





	A Brothers Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this includes a trigger warning for a slight panic attack, don’t like don’t read

Readers POV

Lucifer was at his penthouse, reading one of his books he prized so much, this was a good day. He sat there and read for what seemed like hours, not once taking a break. Until a small crash from the balcony awoke his from his world, Lucifer walked towards it wondering what it could be. He pushed open the balcony doors gracefully, and saw the most unexpected sight he had seen all day. His brother Micheal standing there, his brother, his twin.  
“Hi Sammy.” Micheal muttered, his head down. He was ashamed that after all the time they had been away from each other that’s all his mind would form. The two identical people stood staring at each other dumbstruck, they couldn’t believe they were meeting again! Lucifer launched himself into his brothers arms, he was protected in them, tears were streaming down his face! He had seen the one person he had wished to for thousands of years standing in front of him. “What are you doing here Micheal?” Lucifer needed to ask him that, even if he didnt want to hear the answer. “I wanted to see my favourite brother, Sam.” He said back because in truth that is really all he wanted. Lucifer now noticed the back, drooping bags under his brothers eyes, the pale skin of his face. ‘He must be really tired” he thought to himself  
Micheal followed his brother back into the apartment where he was lead to a soft bed, a mass of pillows and blankets on top. He settled into the warmness, snuggling up to the blanket, pulling it up over himself. “Stay.... please!” He begged his brother, not wanting him to be left alone. Lucifer just nodded, understanding his brothers feelings. He wrapped himself around his brother, hugging him from behind, trying to make him feel safe again. Micheal quickly dropped off into a deep sleep, finally free or worried and trauma. Lucifer stayed still pressed into his brother, think of what could possibly make his brother see him now, had father sent him? Or maybe mum had escaped hell again. Although he soon drifted off to sleep too, he was riddled with worries and traumas, shared between his brother and himself.   
He awoke to voices coming from his living room, many of them all drifting into one. Lucifer went to investigate, only Maze had a key to his penthouse, maybe she had come to tell him about a problem she needed solving. When he got to the archway he peeked out, looking for intruders, however he only saw Chloe, Dan and Linda. Thankful no one else was in his home, he walked out still wanting to go back to bed. “Hello everyone, what brings you to my penthouse, a case perhaps, or a deal that needs to be struck?” He was expecting them to need help on a case, or an interrogation. However Chloe shook her head at him “No Lucifer, we are here to check on you, you left the precinct in a hurry.” She said back to him, genuine concern laced in her voice. He was dumb founded, they were actually worried about him, him the actual devil. A smirk lit up his face but before he could punctuate a smart remark a voice came from the archway. “Sammy?! Is it okay, is anyone there?” Micheals voice came back, an American twang there. “No Micheal, it’s okay it’s just my friends!” Lucifer said back.  
With that a man came out, with the same jet black hair and chestnut brown eyes as Lucifer padded quietly into the room. He hid behind Lucifer, a scared look in his eyes. “What in gods name is this?!” Dan yelled, louder than he expected. Micheal started shaking at the name he had just mentioned, his whole face now filling with fear. His lips began shaking, and he began stepping back from Dan. “Hey Micheal, it’s okay, Dad isn’t here he can’t hurt you.... or me for that matter.” Lucifer said back, quietly adding the last bit in a whisper. He had now stopped shaking, knowing he was safe from Father, and safe with his brother. Micheal slumped against his brother, all of his weight pressing on him. He was exhausted from everything. “Excuse me a moment” Lucifer turned and said to the others, shooting a hard glare at Dan. He picked his brother up bridal style and Carrie him to his bedroom, carefully setting him down he wandered back to the waiting party. “Sorry.” Lucifer said to them as he returned, his voice wavering a little.   
“What was that?!” Dan yelled again, unsure even himself why he was so angry. Lucifer violently flinched at how loud Dan’s voice had gotten, memories of when he was younger clouded his mind. Shaking his head he replaced to Dan “That was my brother Daniel, don’t you see the family resemblance!” He chucked, trying to deflect his pain. Dan was unheriantly angry by now, he raised a hand to slap Lucifer and brought it down on his face, or at least what he thought was his face. Micheal now stood in front of his twin, protecting him from harm. “Micheal!” Lucifer yelled, anger, dread and shock lacking his voice. Micheal just lead down on the floor, unsure why his cheek hurt so much  
“How dare you!” Lucifer turned his anger back at Daniel “If you ever come near me or my family again I will personally make sure that your hell loop is the worst ever created!” Lucifer seethed, his eyes flashing crimson, flames dancing in his irises. He had Dan pinned against the wall now, shaking in fear. The elevator dinged, and Maze walked in “Hi Luc-“ she didn’t even get to finish her sentence before flinging a hell forged knife at Lucifer, it missed, and buried itself into the opposite wall. Maze held the other in front of her, facing towards Lucifer “No, Lucifer stop!” She said sternly. He didn’t back up, not until Micheal hand was felt against his shoulder, his eyes returned to their normal brown and he turned and walked away.   
“I will always protect you Micheal, even if it costs you my life!” Lucifer proclaimed. “And I you.” Micheal replied, smiling fondly at his brother


End file.
